


New Language

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wonder what you are saying now, sweetie. I can’t understand these ‘ah’ and ‘oh’, they must be a new language I didn’t know about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Language

Peter is moaning and whimpering under Wade and the merc smiles, thrusting harder and creating another hickey on his pale skin.

“I love when you are so loud, baby boy.”

An upward thrust makes Peter gasp and Wade leans closer, brushing his lips with his own but not kissing him, carefully examining his unfocused gaze and sweaty face.

Peter’s moans are softer now, continuously repeated like a litany, and Wade smirks, whispering in the young man’s ear: “I wonder what you are saying now, sweetie. I can’t understand these ‘ah’ and ‘oh’, they must be a new language I didn’t know about.”

His thrusts are deliberately slower now and Peter grits his teeth, clearly trying to ask for more, but failing miserably as Wade licks his neck and says: “You are so smart and cultured, Peter. Teach me some new words, would ya? For example…”

He suddenly speeds up and Peter moans again, so loud that it’s almost a scream.

“This one! What does it mean? ‘Stop’?”. Peter shakes his head, panic on his features, and Wade laughs softly, hitting a particular sensitive spot inside him and making him howl.

"Wow, this sounded like a ‘harder’ to me! Am I wrong?"

"W-Wade…"

"No, baby boy, keep speaking that beautiful language of yours."

Wade resumes his fast and hard pounding and Peter can just moan, digging his fingertips into the scarred flesh and trying to breath normally through the ‘ah!’ and “huff’ that escape his mouth.

The merc is panting too now, but his grin is as big as always, his tongue licking with adoration every inch of skin, his hands keeping Peter’s hips still.

"That’s good, Petey, talk to me…" he says with hoarse voice and tugs at the young man’s erection. "Teach me more."

Wade rests his forehead against Peter’s and repeats his cries, arousing him even more.

“ _Ah…?_ _Uhn?_ Am I pronouncing it well? No? How is it then?”

Peter closes his eyes, mouth open and body shaking, because hearing Wade repeating his moans and pants is too much and he can’t take it anymore. The merc breathes over his face, mimicking him, and Peter finally lets go, coming hard on his chest and Wade’s. The older man comes too, gasping loudly and then laughing triumphantly.

"Thank you, baby boy. I think I’m starting to understand it."

He kisses his cheek and smiles wickedly - a smile that Peter returns even though he’s exhausted -, whispering lustfully: “But I fear I’ll need more lessons.”


End file.
